PS I'm Still Not Over You
by just wonderstruck
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic. Libby moves away and decides to write a letter to Sheen. Based on the song P.S. - I'm Still Not Over You by Rihanna. S/L


**P.S (I'm Still Not Over You)**

Oh yeah! My first one-shot! Hey peoplez this is Cristielle or Cristie writing my first one-shot! Hurray! Okay, anyway. This is a Sheen and Libby story or a S/L story as you would call it. This is a song-fic. The song is "P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)" by Rihanna. Basicly, Libby moves away and decides to write a letter to Sheen after a while. So yeah, anyway, just read plz! LOL!

Dear Sheen,

_Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile_

How have u been? It's Libby. I know we haven't spoken for a while but I just felt like writing u a letter.

_So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
And it might be easier  
The words might come out better _

I have SO many things to tell you and I just figured putting them in a letter would be easier because the words might come out better.

_How's your father, how's your little sister?  
Does she still look just like you?_

How are u and everybody else? Everyone OK? I hope so.

_So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you_

I have SO many questions for u! Are u still in love with Ultra Lord? Does Carl still love Llamas? Sometimes I feel like getting a plane ticket and flying over there just to see u guys.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by_

Lately, I've just had u guys in my mind and everyday it seems to get worse.lol..

_And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you _

I've just feel so confused. I might just go buy that plane ticket right now!Anything to see u guys again. I've talked to Cindy and she says ur doing pretty good compared to when i first left. I really hope u stay that way. I dont want u suffering.

_Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that still remain after you were gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me_

I'm sorry for just rambling on. To think I would put all these feelings behind, huh?

_But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy_

There's always somethin to remind me of u guys. It's crazy. It's just not easy to forget u. I hope u wont forget about me.

_When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you_

Remember that song that was on when u asked me to be ur girlfriend? I just heard it two days ago and for the rest of the day I couldn't forget u.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
_

It's just not easy. I really miss u guys.

_And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you _

I feel so lost and I really hope u might be able to help me.

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
_

I was looking at the pictures of us today. Just so many memories...

_Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget _

Memories that fade with every single day..

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by _

I just CANT forget u!

_And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

I really hope u get this letter. Plz write back if u do! I want u to kno that I will NEVER forget u. I miss u. Take care!

Love,

Libby

P.S.--I'm Still Not Over You..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Okay, I hoped you liked my first one-shot/song-fic! Plz read and review! NO FLAMES!

•·.·´¯·.·• MïZz C®ï§t¡ë •·.·´¯·.·•


End file.
